Total Drama: Main Attraction
by TheLostBrainiac2000
Summary: Total Drama takes a 180 degree turn with a new host, new competitors, and a whole new location- a theme park in the middle of Vancouver! Watch as 18 new players take on park-themed challenges for 1,000,000 dollars, as all of them freak, shriek, and even leak their pants!
1. Intro: The Grand Opening!

Total Drama: Main Attraction

* * *

The camera fades in to show, in the middle of the day, something very unusual for a Total Drama series- a large theme park, complete with roller coasters, a Ferris wheel, a fun house, and numerous kinds of attractions. However, one very important part was missing- there were no employees or customers in sight. Nothing on camera, but a perfectly good, and perfectly working theme park.

No people there- until the camera zooms in on the closed, iron, gate at the front, which a tall man is standing in front of. However, one can instantly tell that this isn't Chris McLain, the usual host. This hosts appears to have the same muscle mass, skin color, and height, but had shorter black hair that was gelled back so that it stuck up in the front, as well as round, brown eyes. The man wore a black button-up over a red t-shirt, along with slightly tattered blue jeans paired with a black leather belt, and large brown boots.

"Greeting, Total Drama junkies! This is Ritchie Tylers- your NEW host- here with an all-new season of Total Drama," he says in his usual show-offy hosting voice. "18 brand-spankin'-new players, another million bucks at stake and even a new setting," he announces while gesturing to the camera, which pans out as Ritchie describes said location. "A theme park right in the middle of Vancouver! Coasters, ripoff games, hurling rides- you name it, this place has GOT it! And, we even bought it for the whole length of the season! So hang on to your seats, or you'll fall off the edge of them! This... is Total! Drama! Main Attraction!" A few seconds go by before Ritchie whispers "We did get the rights to this place, didn't we?"

(cue intro)

The intro opens with a scene of the park at night, and as before, starts out with clips of cameras popping out from scenes around the Theme Park- specifically, from a cart in the bumper carts, a popcorn machine in a concession stand, and a trash can, accidentally throwing a frightened raccoon out of it. A scene clapper, similar to the ones seen in DVD outtakes of movies pops up being held by someone off-screen and claps down.

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine_

The camera speedily zooms through the entrance and front areas of the park, as Ritchie is seen jumping out of its way.

 _You guys are on my mind_

As the same camera continues to zoom, it seems to go up the peak of a nearby roller coaster, before zooming down in the direction of the tracks.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see_

The camera stops at the bottom of the tracks, where Lance is curled up underneath, taking a nap, only to be woken up by Addie, who yells at him to "get the hell up." As this happens, Krystal works on a backwards bend- only to uncurl and fall to the floor after being startled by Addie.

 _I wanna be famous_

The camera pans to the left to show Marlon leaning up against the tracks as he looks around awkwardly- only for Jack to run in from behind with a look of fear on his face, run towards the camera, and try to grab it as he shoves Marlon to the ground. Jack grabs a hold of the camera, but gets it shaken out of his hands by the cameraman.

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

The camera then quickly zooms all the way over to the rotating carousel, where Ophelia is posing in one of the carousel's mirrors. As she poses, Triston rides on a carousel horse, sketching a scene of the park.

 _Well, pack your bags, 'cause I already won_

The camera pulls yet another speed-zoom to show the entrance to a fun house, where Zelda is frantically writing something in her notebook. Daisy stands beside her, holding up a protest sign saying "No more construction!" Niko sneaks up behind Zelda and spins his finger beside his head, indicating his view of Zelda and Daisy being completely nuts.

 _Everything to prove, nothin' in my way, I'll get there one day_

The camera then pans to the right to show a balloon and dart game booth, where Xavier is trying to flirt with Paulina- only to get a good kick to the crotch from her. Rachel then literally runs into the scene. As the camera follows her, she pulls of an impressive front flip over a trashcan- only to slam into a wood pole right in front of it.

 _'Cause I wanna be famous_

The camera zooms a little over to the right to show Randall laughing hysterically at Rachel's miscalculation. Off screen, a lasso flies over his head and tightens around his stomach, restricting his arms. He's pulled over to a concession stand by Georgie, who- after pulling him all the way there- just shakes her head at him with a look of disappointment.

 _Na na na na na naaaa na na na na naaaa na na na na na naaaaaa_

The camera once again speed zooms to a small concert stage in the middle of the park, where Vincenzo is practicing his opera singing rather dramatically.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Vincenzo continues to flaunt and practice- until a line of spotlights fall to the ground in front of him, causing a small fire. Vincenzo screams in distress before fainting onstage. The camera, strangely, zooms in on the fire.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

The camera then zooms back out from the fire to show a campfire in a surprisingly woodsy area, where we see Seth and Hayley, sitting next to each other, smiling and blushing. The moment is ruined though when Seth sneezes- on Hayley. She puts on a look of disgust and twitches as Seth simultaneously puts on a look of fright.

 _*whistling*_

The camera finally zooms out on the whole campfire scene, with all the contestants sitting around the fire in a circle, whistling the last notes of the theme tune. As the camera zooms out further, a sign similar to those of past seasons can be seen. The only difference with this one is the saying on the sign itself- Total Drama: Main Attraction.

* * *

And, for a little less confusion, here are our victims- I mean, characters:

Krystal, The Optimistic Contortionist  
Lance, The Dumpster-Diving Dreamer  
Zelda, The Conspiracy Theorist  
Vincenzo, The Foreign Opera Enthusiast  
Addie, The Aggressive Soccer Player  
Xavier, The Flirtatious Dancer  
Hayley, The Psychological Genius  
Seth, The Sincere Brainiac  
Paulina, The Overreacting Theater Buff  
Randall, The Self-Proclaimed MLG  
Ophelia, The Posh Beauty Queen  
Marlon, The Socially Awkward Solitude  
Rachel, The Wannabe Stuntwoman  
Triston, The Suave Sketch Artist  
Daisy, The Extreme Environmentalist  
Jack, The Panicky Gamer  
Georgie, The Curious Country Girl  
Niko, The Comedic Mime

In all honesty, I just came up with this one out of absolutely no where. I wanted to try something like this, and I think it also may help with my extreme writer's block, and maybe I can get back to Total Drama Theater, and possibly a new Ridonculous Race story on the way (wink wink). Anyhow, hope you enjoyed the intro, the characters will be fully introduced later, and I am fully open to criticism- as long as it's actual criticism, and not just some poorly thought out complaint.

Stay Awesome!  
-TheLostBrainiac2000


	2. 1A: They See Me Rollin and Coasterin

Total Drama: Main Attraction Episode 1: They See Me Rollin' (And Coasterin') Part 1

* * *

After the intro ends, the camera fades back in, this time to show Ritchie standing at the very front of the park, but from the inside of the gate, where he looks to the camera and raises his arms. "Welcome back, drama-mites! You're just in time to meet this season's 18 campers," Ritchie announces as the gate fully opens, and the campers enter one by one.

The first contestant enters in an extremely unique way- doing a spine-bending crab walk. It was clear to tell that this contestant was female, what with her extremely skinny figure that went with her pale skin. She had her light brown hair in a short bob- despite the hairstyle falling victim to gravity. She wore a smile on her face, along with a little bit of makeup to go with her bright green eyes. She enters in a large cotton red sweater with tight, dark blue jeans, along with white acrobat shoes.

"Welcome to the park, Krystal," Ritchie says. "Hope you're ready for your world to get turned upside down!"  
"Thanks, but my world is already upside down," Krystal replied with a chuckle. "At least in this position." She continues to crabwalk into the park.

The next contestant seems not to be having such a great day as Krystal. He has an extremely tall stature, despite being very thin- seemingly due to starvation. He also seemed to be of a Hispanic heritage- Costa Rican, to be exact. Despite him wearing a red beanie, it wouldn't hide the majority of his extremely long yet messy and not-at-styled brown hair that went all the way down to his lower back He seems to be covered in soot, and wears raggedy clothing that included a large, gray sweatshirt with a few holes in it, extremely tattered, dark blue jeans, and very old white sneakers with the laces untied.

"Evenin', Lance," Ritchie introduces. Lance just looks around, trying to take the feeling of the park in before turning to Ritchie.  
"First time I've ever been to a park like this. Scratch that- first time I've been to a park, period," Lance says, nearly spacing out as he walks further into the park.

The next camper enters with a very tensed look. Her plump, yet surprisingly curvy figure shook as she shivered. She has skin the color of a peach with rather frazzled, short brown hair. Her skin is a bit dark due to her being Hispanic, and her small-pupiled, brown eyes match with it well. She enters the park wearing a large, stained, light blue sweatshirt, with bright pink jeans with numerous pens sticking out of the pockets, and matched the outfit with neon green flats.

"What's goin' on, Zelda?" Ritchie asks the camper. Zelda just gives the host a twitchy look.  
"'What's goin' on?' 'WHAT'S GOIN' ON?!' I'll tell you what's going on her in a few years- the APOCALYPSE," Zelda shouted at him while staring at him with a wide, twitchy eye.  
"Umm, alright... Luckily for you, our park is rather fit to be a protective ground for... an apocalypse."  
"It better be," Zelda grunts.

The next camper to arrive shows up with a tape recorder, with a set of earbuds plugged into it. He seemed to have a tan skin color, along with a lean build at normal height and had short, dark brown hair that was gelled back to give the camper a fancy look to match his big, brown eyes. He wore a rather posh outfit compared to the other campers; A clean white button-up shirt with a black vest, and black dress pants.

"Vincenzo, Amico Mio! How ya doin'?" Ritchie asks the fancily-dressed camper.  
"Molto bene, signore. Very well." Vincenzo replies with a smile and an Italian accent. He then continues to stride into the park with the bright smile on his face.

The next camper enters with a determined look on her pale-skinned face. She seemed the athletic type with her lean build, despite her average stature, and she had her brown hair simply hanging behind her head, letting her angry-looking green eyes be shown to the world. She wore a white and blue soccer uniform, complete with knee pads and dirty cleats.

"Welcome to the park, Addie-" Ritchie starts before getting interrupted by said contestant.  
"DON'T. BREAK. MY. FOCUS," Addie shouts at Ritchie in a threatening manner. Ritchie just stands there wide-eyed and shaking in his boots.

The next camper seems to enter with a bit of grace in his step. He is tall, mostly due to his long limbs, and has considerably pale skin, along with smooth, long, black hair that simply hangs straight down to his neck, without covering his face. He seems to enter the park in his uniform- black tights and lace-less jazz dancing shoes. Along with this part of his outfit, the teen wore a tight, white tank top, as well as a thin, black nylon jacket.

"How's it goin', Xavier?" Ritchie asks the lithe, young man.  
"I'd say it's goin' good," he says in a snobby tone. "But, I'm not here to showcase my talent- I'm here for the ladies, and I know they're here for me," Xavier bragged.  
"Yeeaaaaaaahhh, good luck with that," Ritchie says to himself.

The next camper seems to have her mind occupied in a large red textbook as she enters the park. She has a small body in terms of both height and weight. She has her light blonde hair in a ponytail, with a large pair of red glasses in front of her almond-shaped blue eyes. The girl wore a blue button-up shirt tucked into a light blue skirt that went down to her knees, paired with a pair of white flats.

"Hayley, how's it hangin'?"  
"Well, by "hangin'" I assume you mean my current state of mind," she says whilst eyeing a section in her textbook. "In which case, I am fine, thank you for asking."

As Hayley keeps her eyes on her textbook, the next camper enters through the gates. This contestant was of average height and very skinny, with very dark skin, short yet very curly black hair, and a thin, black pair of glasses in front of his small, round, brown eyes. He wore a well-fitted, navy blue zip-up sweater, paired with jeans of a royal blue color, and simplistic gray sneakers.

"Seth! What's up, my man?"  
"I'm fine, Withtie," Seth says with an extreme lisp. Ritchie wipes his face off in a look of disgust.  
"Tho Thith ith the pawk, huh?" Seth asked, turning his head towards the park itself (much to the host's relief). He continues to look around as he walks in.

Another camper steps through the gates and into the park as Seth continues in. This camper seems to be acting a bit melodramatic as she strutted around. She was very tall while being very thin at he same time, and she had brownish-yellow skin, along with her brown hair, laced with neon pink highlights, pulled back in a ponytail to keep the hair from covering her dark brown, almond-shaped eyes. She wore a neon purple t-shirt paired with a pure white scarf, black jeans, and sparkling red flats.

"Hey, Paulina! Welcome to the park!" Ritchie introduces. Paulina gives off a loud squeal, causing the host to cover his ears.  
"Looks SOOOOOOO cool here," Paulina exclaims as Ritchie tries to get his hearing back. "Hope this game is more thrilling than "Wicked!" Actually who am I kidding, nothing'll ever beat "Wicked" in terms of thrill, I mean," Paulina continues to babble as she enters the park.

The next contestant enters with what seemed to be an annoyed look on his (not very handsome) face. The young man has built up some decent height but had also built up a lot of weight, as he had a large stomach to go with it. He has very messy and short blonde hair, beady and baggy blue eyes, and blemishes on his face as a result of acne, signifying his lack of personal care. He wears a large, black graphic t-shirt of a loading bar above plain white text saying "Loading..." He pairs the shirt with blue jeans held up by navy blue suspenders, and black sneakers.

"What's up, Randall?" Ritchie asks the gamer.  
"This is what I signed up for?" Randall asks in an annoyed tone. "This better be worth the publicity, or I'll be really mad..."

As Randall walks further into the park, a contestant much more appealing to the eyes steps in through the front gates. The young woman was well-tanned, curvy but thin, had long, flowing, hair that almost looked like gold. and had a face with deep blue eyes and just the right amount of makeup. She wore a large, fuzzy, red coat over a simple yet elegant white dress that flowed down to just below her knees, which she paired with red tights and simple, white 2-inch heels.

"Welcome to the park, Ophelia," Ritchie says while gesturing her to the interior of the park.  
"Why thank you. Most gentlemanly person I've seen all day," She replies in a British accent.

From what we can tell, the next camper seems to be way out of his comfort zone. He has buzz-cut short orange hair, making an ironic match to his tan skin, as well as his skinny and short figure, which almost made his appearance childlike. He had small brown eyes that showed a touch of innocence- a strange addition to the look of an anti-socialite. He wore a simple orange t-shirt with yellow sweatpants, matched with plain white sneakers.

"Marlon! What's-" Ritchie says before he notices that Marlon is already running- well, awkwardly shuffling in his case- into the park. "Sure. Ignore the host. Original."

The next contestant comes in running through the gate when she springs into a cartwheel. Her tall, thin, springy stature with surprisingly pale skin helps her bounce in the midst of the cartwheel, as her blonde ponytail flipped all around thanks to gravity. She wears a white jumpsuit with a pattern of red and blue stripes and stars over the slightly browned skin on her body, with her helmet, gloves, and boots matching the design.

As soon as she's ready to land the end of her cartwheel, she ends up crashing into a group of trash cans."Hey! Rachel? You survive that?" Ritchie asks. Rachel just groans in pain.

After the mishap Rachel ran into, a masculine yet gentle voice spoke from behind the gates. "Ouch. Luckily, I don't do tragedies in my art." The voice came from a tall, lean, dark-skinned male, with half-circle-shaped black eyes, and short brown hair gelled up to give a "Mountain man" look, despite the fact that it was mostly hidden by a pine green beret. The teen wore an olive green t-shirt with a dark gold vest over it, paired with army green pants with the pockets filled with sketching pencils. He also wore a pair of dark blue high tops, and a large, blood red scarf around his neck.

"Yo, Triston," Ritchie asks. "Hope this place can 'inspire' ya."  
"We'll have to see, I usually draw people, and they need to be great-looking most of the time."

As Tristan moves further into the park, a somewhat tall girl with, thin blue eyes and yellow skin and long, flowing, and dark brown hair that reaches down to the middle of her back entered through the park's gate. She wears a thin explorer's jacket and shorts, similar to the one worn by Jasmine from the ill-fated Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. There are, however, two major differences with the outfit- she wore the jacket over a tight black t-shirt, made out of recyclables, and she wore a green bandana over her head made of the same material. For some reason, she held a picket sign over her shoulder.

"Next up, we've got Daisy," Ritchie tells the audience.  
"Don't worry, creatures of the world," Daisy says while facing the camera, "Daisy's gonna win and donate the prize to charity! The Earth needs serious help!"  
Daisy continues into the park while raising her fist and chanting "Peace for the world! Peace for the world!"

As Daisy continues to chant, the next camper enters in a very paranoid state of mind. His height was average, and he had a simple lean build with extremely pale skin, wide-open black eyes, and short, brown hair that was messily gelled up. The young man wore a green, plaid button-up shirt, with tattered grey khakis holding what seemed to be a controller in the pants pocket, and black sneakers.

"Jack what's goin'-" Ritchie tries asking him before Jack screams in fright, much to Ritchie's equal fright.  
After Jack catches his breath, he continues to talk. "Sorry, man. I've played way too many horror games and read a lot of creepypastas. I can't even sleep without a nightlight now."  
"Really now," Ritchie replied while making sure he could still hear after that scream. Jack enters the park after a few seconds of awkward silence between him and the host.

"Howdy, stranger," the next contestant bellows.

The bellow came from a rather tall, thin, white-skinned girl, with her blonde hair in pigtails that reached down to her shoulders, as well as deep blue eyes, and freckles covering her face. She wore a ten-gallon hat with a red flannel shirt and tight blue jeans, somehow using a piece of rope as a substitute for a belt, matched with brown snakeskin boots. For some reason, she also carried around a lasso.

"Howdy, Georgie," Ritchie replies to her.  
"Yow, this place is neat! I've always wondered what the city was like," Georgie says in amazement as she walks further into the park.

The final camper seemed like a silent type- but at least for a decent reason. This camper was of a normal height and build, with tanned skin (despite it being hidden behind white makeup) and messy, short, black hair, as well as beady black eyes. He wore the outfit of a mime, wearing horizontal black and white stripes on his t-shirt, pants, and beret. Even his socks. The only articles he wore that wasn't striped were the black faux leather shoes and clean white gloves. The contestant pretend to pull himself into the park with a rope.

"And last but possibly not least, Niko," Ritchie tells the audience as said camper continues to mime pulling himself into the park with a rope. Ritchie just shudders.

* * *

 **Confessional: Hayley**

"Well, first glance and I can already tell that at least 5 people are in serious need of a mental diagnosis," she says while flipping through the pages of her book. "I do a lot of research in this department, and the Total Drama series has been a gold mine for the mentally unstable in terms of contestants and hosts!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Triston**

"Not many of these guys seem like anything I'd wanna draw," he sighs. "Except maybe Ophelia? She's got beauty to her, and I came here for inspiration, and so far she's the most inspiring person here. At least in terms of looks."

* * *

The next scene shows the contestants all gathered at the gate.

"Well, now that all of you freaks-I mean, people have arrived, it's now time to divide you up into two teams of nine," Ritchie tells the campers. "So, for the first nine people I call out, stand by the concession stand on my left," He requested.

"First up, Georgie,

Triston,

Niko,

Paulina,

Daisy,

Marlon,

Seth,

Rachel,

and Ophelia!" The nine called out walk over to the concession stand from earlier.

"From here on out, you will be known as," Ritchie announces as he tosses said team a blue flag. Triston opens the flag to reveal an emblem of a raccoon, looking as if it was screeching at someone. "The Frightening Raccoons!"

"Um, excuse me?" Daisy interrupted the host with a frustrated look. "Raccoons aren't meant to be frightening. They are sweet, endearing little creatures who just happen to eat the litter we leave around."

"Yeah, sure," Ritchie says in an ignorant tone. "Anyway, the rest of you: Jack,

Vincenzo,

Krystal,

Zelda,

Xavier,

Randall,

Lance,

Addie,

and Hayley! Please stand by the entrance to the Ferris wheel," Ritchie told the campers. The remaining players did so.

"You will now be known as," the host announces while tossing the other team an orange flag. Vincenzo opens it up to reveal another emblem, this time of a rather angry-looking squirrel. "The Carnivorous Squirrels!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Daisy**

Daisy is shown with a look of rather extreme anger with a set of crossed arms. "Geez, first he mocks the helpless raccoon, and now he targets squirrels?! They aren't even carnivores! It's only been one day, and I already can't stand Ritchie!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Lance**

"Figured the teams would be named after city animals, but it's no trouble. I've seen and made friends with more squirrels than you can imagine," Lance tells the audience. He then sees a little squirrel find his way into the confessional booth, which scuffles onto his shoulder within a second. "This one's a cousin of my best bud back in the alley I sleep in. And don't worry, Morgan, your cousin's fine- he dodged that truck like nothing else," He tells the squirrel with a smile. The squirrel smiles in response.

* * *

"Now, it's about time I show you your cabins, right?"

The campers cheered in response to Ritchie's question... which turned out to be sarcastic.

"Wrong," he told them. "We'll see them later. In the meantime, let's begin your very first challenge!"

The campers gasp.

* * *

 **Confessional: Randall**

"We're already having a challenge?! Usually, I discuss strategy with a team before I begin a round of gaming, 'cause at least we get that 30 seconds," Randall complains. "Guess I'll have to improvise..."

* * *

"This challenge will decide which cabin you'll get for the season. Both teams will take a ride on the largest ride in the park." As Ritchie says this, the camera cuts to said ride. "Grim Reaper's Fortune. A large, twisty roller coaster that takes on ridiculous speeds and induces more motion sickness than out-of-control turbulence on a plane," Ritchie comments with a cackle.

"C'mon, the coaster can't be that bad," Xavier says smugly.

The camera then cuts to the campers standing by the coaster, to the sound of a suspenseful string- and for good reason. The coaster makes numerous corkscrews and loops... and nearly goes into the clouds on just the first incline.

"You were saying?!" Paulina shouts at him in an annoyed tone.

* * *

 **Confessional: Xavier**

"Note to self: don't be the idiot on Total Drama that basically says 'What could possibly go wrong,'" Xavier groans.

* * *

"Now, the challenge will have each team on this wild coaster. The goal here is to keep your heart rate as low as possible. Each player will have their heart rate measured before and after the ride, and the team with the lowest difference in heart rate will win the better cabin. So," Ritchie explains. "I would suggest no screaming, no yelling, and absolutely NO vomiting! Understood?" A few contestants already seemed a bit queasy.

* * *

 **Confessional: Krystal**

"I am not looking forward to this at all," Krystal says with a worried look. "Contortionists aren't usually taught to be thrown all over the place, but I did eat light today... If I can just keep taking deep breaths, I may be able to pull this off."

* * *

 **Confessional: Niko**

Niko just sat in the confessional booth, curled up in a ball and clutching his knees, as his teeth noisily chattered with his eyes wide open in fear.

* * *

And there we have it! the first part of chapter 1! So let me know in your reviews about these contestants: Who do you like, who do you not like so much, and who do you think will win! Also, I am open to criticism and flamers will be sucked into the endless vacuum of space. Or you'll get blocked by me and your reviews will get deleted. Whichever comes first. And please tell me of any errors you find, and don't be afraid to tell me them! I know that I'm nowhere close to perfect, so it's cool! :)

Remaining Players:

Frightening Raccoons:

Georgie, The Curious Country Girl  
Triston, The Suave Sketch Artist  
Niko, The Comedic Mime  
Paulina, The Overreacting Theater Buff  
Daisy, The Extreme Environmentalist  
Marlon, The Socially Awkward Solitude  
Seth, The Sincere Brainiac  
Rachel, The Wannabe Stuntwoman  
Ophelia, The Posh Beauty Queen

Carnivorous Squirrels:

Jack, The Panicky Gamer  
Vincenzo, The Foreign Opera Enthusiast  
Krystal, The Optimistic Contortionist  
Zelda, The Conspiracy Theorist  
Xavier, The Flirtatious Dancer  
Randall, The Self-Proclaimed MLG  
Lance, The Dumpster-Diving Dreamer  
Addie, The Aggressive Soccer Player  
Hayley, The Psychological Genius

As for the rest of my stories:

Thanks to everyone who submitted OC's for The Mastermind! And also, as soon as the full list got published, everyone got the questions answered really quickly, which is AWESOME to see! I will need to figure out a few more things, like challenges and how much money will be earned for each one, so the introduction and first challenge may take some time.

Also, almost done with the first chapter of my upcoming Ridonculous Race fanfic, The Ridonculous Race: Global Redonction! A few more teams need to be taken care of, but I'm honestly really starting to like it (which is a great thing, 'cause the hardest person for a writer to please is themselves.)

...And did I mention? Stay awesome!

~TheLostBrainiac2000


End file.
